Versprochen
by ChanelsParadoxal
Summary: Als Ginny Weasley ihrem Tagebuchfreund Tom Riddle anvertraut, dass sie heimlich in Harry Potter verliebt ist, tut er das als bloße Schwärmerei ab und gibt ihr ein Versprechen: Wenn sie alt genug ist, will er ihr zeigen, was er unter Liebe versteht. Sechs Jahre später, kurz vor der finalen Schlacht, sucht Ginny Lord Voldemort auf und verlangt, dass er sein Versprechen hält. GW/LV


**Versprochen**

Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück und betrachtete die Anwesenden. Malfoy Manor bot ausreichend Platzt für seine wichtigsten Anhänger. Sein Blick fiel auf Lucius, der mit eingezogenen Schultern auf seinem Platz kauerte und hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei sein möge. Jämmerlicher Wurm.

Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeiten, wo Malfoy ihm bedingungslos untergeben war, doch jetzt war er nur noch ein Schatten des einst so glänzenden Zauberers. Sein Sohn Draco, nun er war clever, aber ein Feigling, nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Wie die meisten.

Neben ihm rutschte Bellatrix Lestrange unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sie war ihm treu ergeben, sicher, aber doch so unglaublich einfältig und nervtötend.

Sein Blick streifte einen Todesser nach dem anderen. Sie alle fühlten sich unwohl in der Stille. Nur das Feuer im Kamin machte leise, knisternde Geräusche.

Er stockte, als er Severus' Gesicht wahrnahm. Snape war ein Fall für sich. Guter Zauberer, brillanter Kopf, aber so undurchsichtig, dass er oft sein Misstrauen auf sich zog.

„Nun denn." sagte der Dunkle Lord endlich mit leiser Stimme. „Nachdem alles Weitere geklärt ist, hoffe ich doch, dass ich bald glorreiche Ergebnisse erwarten kann. Ist es nicht so?"

„J-ja, Herr." murmelten seine Anhänger.

„Hervorragend. Dann geht und erfüllt eure Aufgaben. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet meinen Ruf folgen, wenn ich euch brauche."

Stühle rückten und Menschen erhoben sich. Die meisten schafften es gerade noch bedächtig langsam aus der Tür hinaus, bis sie ihr angeborener Fluchtinstinkt überkam und sie davon liefen. Das Haus so schnell wie möglich verließen.

Nur die Malfoys waren gefangen. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Haus. Lucius, unrasiert, bleich und mit entsetztem Gesicht, zog sich ebenfalls zurück. Sein Sohn folgte ihm wie ein verschrecktes Wiesel. Sie hatten Angst. Sie alle fürchteten Lord Voldemort und das machte es ihm nur noch einfacher.

Einzig Narcissa starrte das Blut auf ihrem teuren Holztisch an.

„Hast du mir etwas mitzuteilen, Narcissa? Vielleicht ein Kritikpunkt?" fragte er lauernd. Die Blonde zuckte zusammen und sprang auf.

„Nein, Herr, natürlich nicht! K-kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?" ihre Stimme zitterte und angewiderttrat sie aus der Blutlache, die sich unter ihren Füßen gebildet hatte. „Wenn nicht, werde ich die Hauselfen anweisen, aufzuräumen."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte kalt. „Nein, Narcissa. Ich denke, du solltest selbst einmal Hand anlegen und dich nützlich machen. Wisch es auf. Nagini wird dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Damit erhob er sich und verließ langsam den Raum. Narcissa starrte ihm hinterher und wandte ihren Blick dann kreidebleich der riesigen Schlange vor, die sich genüsslich durch die Pfütze wand und sie lauernd anstarrte.

Zufrieden durchquerte der Dunkle Lord die langen Gänge von Malfoy Manor. Ein ansehnliches Haus, nicht bemerkenswert genug für ihn, aber dennoch annehmbar. Eine Weile zumindest. Wenn er erst einmal Hogwarts eingenommen hatte, würde sich sicherlich eine geeignetere Unterkunft finden lassen. Zur Zeit nannte er den gesamten Westflügel von Malfoy Manor sein Eigen. Natürlich hatte er einige Veränderungen vorgenommen, aber das hatte niemanden zu interessieren.

Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer und verfluchte sich im selben Moment. Warum brauchte der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt so etwas Banales wie Schlaf? Er war nicht müde, noch nicht, aber das würde im weiteren Verlauf des Abends schon noch kommen. Spätestens wenn er wieder Pläne ausarbeitete, um Potter zu vernichten. Er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, nur ein paar Stunden, aber dennoch war er nötig.

Geräuschvoll schloss er die Tür und bemerkte sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entfachte er Licht und sah, dass ein Mensch auf einem Sessel in der Ecke des Raumes saß. Der Oberkörper und das Gesicht lagen im Schatten, doch er war sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.

„Wer wagt es, in meine Räume einzudringen?" zischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung.

„Ich." hörte er eine tatsächlich weibliche Stimme. Die Gestalt erhob sich und trat in den Lichtkegel. Er erblickte etwas, was er gar nicht erwartet hatte.

Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt. Sie war recht groß, schlank und sogar fast ein wenig dünn. Lange, rote Haare umrahmten ihr ungewöhnlich hübsches Gesicht und ihm blickten große, braune Augen entgegen.

„Wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen lächelte gequält und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich." stellte sie fest.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so anzusprechen?!" sofort stand er vor ihr und drückte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet. Diese Drohung ist nicht notwendig." Zum Beweis hob sie die Hände.

„Wer bist du, Mädchen?"

„Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Weasley? Weasley…Harry Potters kleiner Freund…ist das dein Bruder?"

„Ja. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um über meinen Bruder zu sprechen. Und ich habe wirklich keinen Zauberstab bei mir." erwiderte sie und deutete auf seine Hand.

Zögerlich brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sie und sich selbst. „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin Snape gefolgt. Ich wusste, dass man das Tor zu Malfoy Manor nur öffnen kann, wenn man das Dunkle Mal trägt, also verfolgte ich ihn. Unsichtbar. Dann suchte ich nach dem Ort im Haus, von dem sich jeder fernhielt. Ich hörte Narcissa Malfoy über den Westflügel sprechen und vóila: schon gefunden. Ich musste nur noch warten."

„Ginny Weasley. Warum kommst du mir nur so bekannt vor?" fragte er, jedoch wohl mehr sich selbst, als sie. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, fast so, als hätte sie auf die Frage gehofft.

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht. Als ich noch klein war, Elf um genau zu sein, hatte ich einen Freund. Keinen menschlichen Freund, sondern jemanden, der mit mir schriftlich Kontakt aufnahm. Ich schrieb also in ein Buch, sein Tagebuch, und nutzte es als meines. Er gab mir Tipps, gute Ratschläge und munterte mich auf, wenn ich traurig war."

Sein Blick wurde lauernd.

„Ich vertraute mich diesem Freund an. Ich erzählte ihm von einem Jungen, in den ich heimlich verliebt war. Mein Freund beriet mich, sagte, er sein nicht gut genug für mich. Es wäre nur eine Schwärmerei. Manchmal glaubte ich das. Und dann gab er mir ein Versprechen."

„Was für ein Versprechen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dass er mir zeigen würde, was Liebe ist, wenn ich alt genug bin. Dass er der Erste wäre, der mir die Bedeutung klar machen würde."

„Wie war sein Name?" zischte der Dunkle Lord gefährlich.

„Du solltest ihn kennen. Sein Name war -oder ist- Tom Riddle."

Schweigen.

„Wie war…der Name?" fragte er leise.

Ginny schluckte und widerholte ihn. „Tom Riddle. Du warst es."

Er starrte sie an.

„Welches Versprechen?" seine Stimme war emotionslos, als er sie musterte. „Zeige mir deinen Geist."

Ginny offenbarte ihre Erinnerung. Sie erinnerte sich an den Dialog des Tagebuches, als wäre es erst einige Stunden her gewesen.

 **Hallo Tom!**

 _Meine liebe Ginevra. Welche Freude, dass du Zeit für mich findest. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du meiner überdrüssig geworden bist._

 **Niemals, Tom! Du bist doch mein allerbester Freund auf der ganzen Welt. Wie könnte ich dich jemals verlassen? Ich brauche dich, du bist mir viel zu wichtig. Ich kann dir alles erzählen und du mir. Wir sind doch irgendwie unzertrennlich. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Du weißt doch, wie viel du mir bedeutest.**

 _Natürlich, mein liebstes Kind, natürlich. Wie unhöflich von mir, dir Derartiges zu unterstellen. Aber lass uns unsere Zeit nicht mir wilden Vermutungen vertun. Wie war dein Tag, Ginevra? Verlief der Unterricht zu deiner Zufriedenheit?_

 **Es war wirklich langweilig. Wir hatten Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns. Der Geist, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Er redet so seltsame Sachen. Außerdem so langsam und immer in dem gleichen Ton. Wir haben gestern Abend zu lange geschrieben, Tom, ich wäre heute beinahe bei ihm eingeschlafen.**

 _Dann sollten wir unser Rendezvous heute vielleicht etwas früher beenden, auch wenn es mich schmerzt. Du weißt ja, dass du mir Kraft gibst. Irgendwann, wenn ich stark genug bin, werde ich dir gegenüber treten und wir können endlich Auge in Auge miteinander sprechen._

 **Oh, wie sehr ich mir diesen Tag herbei wünsche, Tom. Du musst bestimmt ein wunderschöner Junge sein. Jemand der so eine elegante Schrift hat und so lieb ist, kann nur perfekt sein!**

 _Urteile nicht zu früh, mein Engel. Vielleicht gefalle ich dir ja gar nicht._

 **Wie könntest du nicht? So liebevoll wie du mit mir schreibst. So freundlich und hilfsbereit wie du bist.**

 _Du schmeichelst mir, kleine Ginny. Und nun erzähle weiter. Ich bin immer noch gespannt, wie du dir die Zeit vertreibst._

 **In Zaubertränke war ich richtig gut heute. Ich habe den Trank perfekt hin bekommen, aber Professor Snape war wie immer nicht zufrieden. Nur weil ich eine Gryffindor bin. Er ist irgendwie unheimlich. Ich glaube manchmal wirklich, er ist richtig böse. Wenigstens hat er mir ein E gegeben und keine Hauspunkte abgezogen. Wenn ich in Slytherin wäre, hätte ich bestimmt ein Ohnegleichen bekommen!**

 _Ärgere dich nicht, Ginny. Ich bin sicher, er wird dein beeindruckendes Talent im Bereich der Zaubertrankbrauerei anerkennen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist._

 _Hast du dich wieder mit deinem Bruder Ronald vertragen?_

 **Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, Percy hat ihm eine Standpauke gehalten und ihn gezwungen, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, aber ich bin Ron aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hat mich vor Harry gedemütigt. Er spricht immer mit mir wie mit einem Kleinkind. Als wüsste ich nicht, wie ich in die Eulerei komme!**

 _Du tust Recht, ihn leiden zu lassen._

 **Ach, ich weiß nicht. Es ist ja nicht einmal so schlimm, dass er mich mal wieder geärgert hat, aber warum vor Harry? Er weiß doch, dass ich in Harry verliebt bin. Aber der nimmt mich gar nicht wahr. Er lächelt mich immer nur mitleidig an und verbringt seine freie Zeit mit Hermine. Ich glaube, er ist in sie verliebt.**

 _Vielleicht stimmt das sogar. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann hat er dich gar nicht verdient. Du bist so ein süßes Mädchen, das so viel Besseres bekommen sollte. Siehst du nicht, was er tut? Er macht dir immer Hoffnungen mit seinem Lächeln, mit seiner Freundlichkeit, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er nur Augen für diese Hermine. Mein armes Mädchen. Wie schwer muss das für dich zu ertragen sein?_

 _Sind das Tränen, Ginny?_

 **Ja, ich weine.**

 **Das glaube ich nicht! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was du sagst!**

 _Aber warum nicht, Liebste? Es ist doch so offensichtlich. Wenn ich mehr gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich viel früher vor ihm und seinem Spiel gewarnt._

 **Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!**

 _Das solltest du aber. Ich weiß, so eine Wahrheit zu erfahren muss grausam sein, aber er würde dich so unglücklich machen. Ich will dich niemals unglücklich sehen, meine kleine Ginny._

 **Oh, Tom! Es ist so…Bist du dir auch ganz sicher? Ich vertraue dir, aber ich hoffe so sehr, dass er mich beachtet!**

 _Du willst Beachtung? Bin ich denn nicht genug?_

 **Tom? Die Tinte war so dunkel und verschmiert. Bist du etwa böse auf mich? Habe ich dich gekränkt? Das wollte ich nicht!**

 _Natürlich wolltest du das nicht. Ich werde dir verzeihen._

 **Danke, Tom! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du wütend auf mich wärst. Es macht mich traurig, wenn wir uns streiten. Dafür bist du mir einfach zu wichtig.**

 _Ich weiß. Und jetzt werde ich dir etwas sagen, mein süßes Mädchen. Das, was du Liebe für Harry Potter nennst, ist nichts weiter als eine Schwärmerei. Es wird vergehen, recht bald sogar und ich verspreche dir, dass du jemanden finden wirst, der dich so viel mehr verdient hat, als dieser Narr. Nicht zu erkennen was für ein Juwel du bist, muss eine Sünde sein._

 **Du machst mich ganz verlegen, Tom. Aber glaubst du das wirklich?**

 _Natürlich, mein Schmuckstück. Alles eine Einbildung, zurück zu führen auf dein junges Alter. Du bist noch so jung, so unschuldig. Du weißt noch so wenig von den Dingen, die da draußen lauern. Du solltest aufpassen, wem du Vertrauen schenkst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr Liebe sich eignet, um andere Menschen zu benutzen._

 **Ich verstehe nicht viel von Liebe, Tom. Wirst du es mir erklären?**

 **Tom?**

 **Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Bitte verzeih mir!**

 _Nein, meine Liebe. Wie könnte ein so perfektes Wesen wie du denn etwas falsch machen? Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es dir erklären könnte, doch mir fiel nichts ein._

 **Du kannst mich damit doch nicht allein lassen, Tom! Ich brauche dich doch.**

 _Natürlich tust du das. Pass auf, ich werde dir etwas versprechen, ja? Wenn du alt genug bist, werde ich dir zeigen, was Liebe für mich bedeutet, in Ordnung? Bis dahin habe ich genug Kraft gesammelt, um mich aus dem Tagebuch zu erheben und an deiner Seite zu stehen._

 **Aber warum nicht jetzt? Ich bin nicht dumm, ich verstehe bestimmt, was du mir sagen willst!**

 _Ach, mein liebes Kind, du amüsierst mich. Habe Geduld. Wenn du alt genug bist, werde ich es dir zeigen._

 **Schwör es!**

 _Nun gut, Liebste. Ich schwöre, dass ich dir als erster Mann zeigen werde, was es für mich heißt, geliebt zu werden._

 _Zufrieden?_

 **Na gut, ich vertraue dir. Ich werde dich jetzt schließen, Tom, die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal wollen schlafen. Gute Nacht.**

 _Gute Nacht, meine kleine Ginny._

Der Dunkle Lord regte sich keinen Millimeter und starrte Ginny einfach nur an. Sie öffnete die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Nach sechs Jahren ist meine kleine Ginny also zu mir zurückgekehrt." stellte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens leise fest.

„Ja." hauchte sie. „Ich konnte dich nicht vergessen."

„Ich bin niemand, den irgendjemand vergessen könnte."

Ginny nahm seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn selbst. Er stand immer noch fassungslos da und ließ sie gewähren. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verfluchen wollte. Es nicht könnte. Leise sprach sie ein paar Worte und ließ seine Hand wieder los.

„Sieh in den Spiegel."

Er blickte sich tatsächlich um. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte Tom Riddle. Einen sechzehnjährigen Tom Riddle.

„Ich habe lange an diesem Zauber experimentiert und er hält nur vorübergehend, aber ich wollte unbedingt noch einmal sehen, wie du ausgesehen hast, als du so alt warst wie ich jetzt. Als du damals mit mir geschrieben hast. Ein kleiner Illusionszauber."

„Was willst du hier? Dir muss doch klar sein, dass ich dich ohne zu zögern töten könnte."

Ginny seufzte. „Das würdest du nicht. Ich kenne dich. Deine andere Seite. Ich werde morgen früh wieder gehen. Ich möchte mit dir plaudern. Über alte Zeiten."

„Wohl kaum. Verkauf mich nicht für dumm!"

„Das würde ich nicht wagen. Gut. Ich bin hier, weil ich will, dass du dein Versprechen wahr machst."

„Du willst _was_?" er starrte sie an und wirkte wirklich überrascht. Doch sogleich fasste er sich wieder. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da verlangst!"

Ginny streckte den Rücken durch und sah in an. „Doch, ich denke schon. Du hast mir damals versprochen, dass du mit als erster Mann zeigen willst, was du unter Liebe verstehst. Wenn ich alt genug bin. Ich denke, nun bin ich bereit zu verstehen."

„Verstehst du überhaupt, was ich damals gemeint habe?"

Ginny nickte ernst. „Natürlich. Und jetzt bin ich hier, um mein Recht einzufordern. Ich bin eine Jungfrau und du hast mir geschworen, der Erste zu sein!"

„Warum sollte ich mich an ein Versprechen halten, das mir nichts bedeutet?" fuhr er sie an.

Ginny lachte künstlich auf. „So wie ich dir damals nichts bedeutet habe? Deine Liebkosungen waren doch alles nur Lügen, nicht wahr? Du hast mich niemals geliebt, mich niemals geschätzt und warst niemals mein Freund. Warum hast du mir dieses Versprechen dann gegeben?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot bevor es dazu kommt. Doch leider hast du nicht ganz fair gespielt."

„Sagen wir es mal so: ich hänge an meinem Leben."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Eines dieser Lächeln, bei denen Ginnys Knie wackelig wurden. Merlin, wusste er denn nicht, wie verfallen sie ihm war? „Und dennoch bist du hier. Das ist entweder sehr mutig von dir, oder sehr, sehr dumm. Und nun beantworte meine Frage. Warum sollte ich mich an etwas halten, was mir egal ist?"

Ginny blickte ihn ernst an. „Weil es ein magischer Schwur war. Das Buch mag zerstört sein, aber es gibt Zauber, die dich dazu zwingen könnten, deine Schuld zu begleichen."

„Du beherrscht aber sicher keinen davon. Du hast dich nicht verändert, Ginny. Nun gut, du magst älter, mächtiger und schöner geworden sein, aber du bist immer noch so naiv wie damals."

„Du findest mich schön?"

„Sicher. Du bist außergewöhnlich, nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch in deinem Charakter. Außergewöhnliche Dinge…ziehen mich an. Ich will sie besitzen."

„Aber dennoch bist du nicht bereit, dein Versprechen einzuhalten."

„Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte. Vielleicht überdenke ich meine Meinung dann noch einmal. Wenn ich dich genauer ansehe, wirkst du recht…begehrenswert."

„Weil du zu deinem Wort stehen solltest. Du legst doch so viel Wert auf Manieren, die alte Schule, Stolz und Überlegenheit. Du, als Vertreter der reinblütigen Rasse, wirst doch nicht dein Wort brechen wollen."

„Du langweilst mich, Ginny."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Weil wir beide einmal Freunde waren. Weil du mir sehr viel bedeutet hast. Für mich warst du mehr als nur eine Erinnerung."

„Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? Ich dachte, du hättest dich ein wenig besser vorbereitet."

Ginny verzog den Mund. „Gut. Dann wird dir vielleicht etwas anderes einen Anreiz geben, mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Er beugte sich vor und betrachtete sie interessiert. „Nun, ich bin gespannt, was du noch so alles aus dem Hut zauberst. Gib dir diesmal ein bisschen mehr Mühe."

Sie lächelte und trat dichter an ihn heran. Sein Geruch betörte sie und für einen Moment musste sie die Augen schließen.

„Ich sagte, dass du der Erste sein würdest, aber nicht der Einzige. Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass deine Beziehungsprognosen nicht die besten waren. Harry Potter und ich sind ein Paar. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn hasst. Ich weiß wir sehr du ihn vernichten willst und deshalb weiß ich auch, was für ein Spaß es für dich sein würde, ihm zu erzählen, was wir beide gemacht haben."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Potter?"

„Ganz recht. Ist das nicht ein Anreiz für dich, ihm das wegzunehmen, was er am meisten begehrt?"

„In der Tat." hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „Aber warum solltest du riskieren, dass ich es ihm wirklich erzähle? Wäre es nicht reizvoller, ihm deine Leiche zukommen zu lassen?"

Ginny schluckte. „Vielleicht weil ich dich mehr will als gut für mich ist. Du würdest mich nicht umbringen, weil es dir viel mehr Spaß bereiten würde, ihn mit dem Wissen zu sehen, dass du mich jeder Zeit haben könntest und er nicht. Dass ich dir gehören würde, wenn du siegen solltest. Ich verlange, dass ich morgen früh unverletzt gehen kann."

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um irgendetwas zu verlangen, aber wir werden sehen. Wenn du dich geschickt anstellst, werde ich dich vielleicht wirklich gehen lassen."

Ginnys Lippen zitterten. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich keinerlei Erfahrung habe!"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Tom!"

Er zuckte bei den Namen zusammen, entspannte sich dann jedoch wieder und überlegte kurz. „Nun gut. Du wolltest diese Nacht genießen, nehme ich an. Mit diesem Wissen wird es schwierig. Du hast mein Wort, dass du mich ungehindert verlassen kannst, in Ordnung?"

„Ja." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Weißt du auch, worauf du dich da einlässt?" fragte er leise und näherte sich ihren Lippen. Kurz davor stoppte er. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Noch kannst du gehen."

„Ich weiß es und ich will nicht gehen. Wir waren Freunde, Tom. Ich habe dich geliebt. Du warst mir wichtig und ich dir ebenfalls." flüsterte sie.

„Meine kleine Ginny hat Angst." stellte er belustig fest und überging ihren letzten Satz. „Leugne es nicht."

Ginny glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihrem Bauch und sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihn wieder. Nach diesen endlosen sechs Jahren war sie wieder mit Tom vereint. Anders als damals. Besser irgendwie.

Vorsichtig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich.

Zögerlich begann sie den Kuss zu erwidern.

„Das machst du aber nicht zum ersten mal." stellte er leise fest, nachdem er sich gelöst hatte.

„Ich kann ja nicht alles dir überlassen." flüsterte sie. „Kannst du das nochmal machen?"

Wieder küsste er sie. Diesmal waren seine Lippen noch weicher, liebkosten ihre und gaben ihr ein ziehendes Gefühl im Leib. Ginny seufzte leise und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr.

Vorsichtig öffnete er der die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Viel zu langsam, wie Ginny fand, denn sie kam beinahe um vor Aufregung. „Letzte Chance auf Flucht, Ginny."

„Nein." Sie spürte, wie er ihr den weichen Stoff von den Schultern strich und hörte ein leises Rascheln, als er zu Boden fiel.

Langsam drängte er sie rückwärts, bis sie sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. Er lehnte über ihr, brachte sie in eine angenehme Position ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Ginny lag da und sah ihn gespannt an, als er sich von ihr löste. Er neigte den Kopf und berührte mit den Lippen sanft ihren Hals und ihre Schulter. Sie schauderte unter der zärtlichen Berührung und seufzte, als er mit der Zunge reizend über ihre Halsschlagader glitt.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte. Er blickte ihr kurz in die Augen und hielt inne.

„Du hast Angst."

Sie nickte zögerlich. „Ja, habe ich. Ich weiß auch nicht-"

Er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. „Ich bin vorsichtig. Ich passe auf und ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst."

„Warum bist du so lieb und rücksichtsvoll?"

„Weil du die Nacht genießen sollst und weil du immer noch meine kleine Ginny bist. Denk nicht, ich würde es verstehen, aber du bist eben… meine Ginny." Und schon hatte er seine Lippen wieder an ihrem Schlüsselbein versenkt.

Ginny erzitterte unter diesen Berührungen und keuchte, als er den Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete.

Sie schloss die Augen und krallte ihre Nägel in das weiche Bettlaken. „Hör bitte nicht auf." flüsterte sie.

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

Ein genießerisches Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen und ein wundervolles Gefühl durchströmte sie. Das leicht schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib ließ sie erzittern.

„Du bist wunderschön geworden, kleine Ginny." murmelte er an ihrem Hals.

„Ich bin gar nicht mehr klein." erwiderte sie lächelnd und zog sein Gesicht heran. Hungrig suchte sie seine Lippen. Immer wieder löste er sich von ihr und berührte sie wieder so sanft, als würde ein Schmetterling auf ihrer Haut tanzen.

Vorsichtig ertastete seine Zunge ihre Lippen und baten um Einlass. Ginny öffnete den Mund einen Spalt breit und genoss jede Bewegung.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal mit dir rumknutschen würde." lachte sie leise.

Seine Finger schoben sich unter die Träger ihres BHs während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab. „Rumknutschen nennst du das?"

Ginny biss sich auf die von den vielen Küssen geschwollene Lippe. „Fühlt sich jedenfalls so an. Vielleicht könntest du mir zeigen, was du sonst noch so kannst. Nicht, dass ich die Knutscherei nicht genießen würde."

„Du bist so ungeduldig." sagte er und rutschte ein Stück hinunter, um ihre Hose abzustreifen. Ginny legte ein nacktes Bein auf seine Schulter.

„Ich bin nicht ungeduldig. Nur…-"

„Ungeduldig." entschied er und legte die Lippen an ihren Schenkel. „Weißt du, dass du es mir ziemlich schwer machst, mich zu beherrschen?"

Sie grinste nur. „Das will ich doch hoffen. Ich wollte mich informieren, weißt du? Ich habe versucht etwas über diesen Vorgang hier rauszufinden, aber keiner wollte mit mir darüber sprechen und die Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang sind so albern. Also improvisiere ich ein bisschen. Vielleicht mache ich es so ein bisschen reizvoller für dich."

Toms Blick viel auf den Hauch Unterwäsche, den sie trug. „Nach Improvisation sieht das nicht aus."

Ginny streckte sich und genoss es, wie seine Fingerspitzen die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel reizten. „Nur für dich. Harry hat sie mir geschenkt."

Sein Blick wurde automatisch kälter. „Potter? Ich will nicht, dass du etwas von Potter trägst!"

Sie kicherte. „Du könntest mir dieses sündige Stück schwarze Spitze auch einfach ausziehen."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Und schon hatte er sich wieder über sie gebeugt. „Heb den Rücken an."

Ginny gehorchte und lächelte zufrieden, als er die Häkchen ihres BHs öffnete und ihr das Stück Stoff vom Körper zog. Achtlos ließ er es neben das Bett fallen und betrachtete sie.

„Du bist wirklich groß geworden."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin sechzehn, Tom. Ich bin fast erwachsen."

„Fast." widerholte er und legte die Hände auf ihre Brust. Sanft begann er, die Rundungen zu massieren und fuhr erst langsam und dann immer schneller über ihre Spitzen, die sich ihm aufreizend entgegen stellten.

Ginny ließ ein genießerisches Stöhnen hören. Sie lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und beobachtete ihn genau. Zufrieden sah sie, dass es auch ihm irgendwie zu gefallen schien. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen.

Vorsichtig legte er den Mund an ihre Haut. Ginny leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Es fühlt sich so gut an." murmelte sie und kicherte leise, als seine Hände von ihrem Rippenbogen und ihrer Hüfte und wieder zurück wanderten.

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Ginny zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf und betrachtete verlangend seinen Körper. Er war nicht besonders muskulös oder durchtrainiert, aber dafür trotzdem ansehnlich. So wie sie es wollte.

Schnell wandte er sich wieder ihren Brüsten zu und massierte sie sanft, während seine Lippen auf ihrer Schulter lagen. Ginny lächelte und verteilte mutig kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Ginny!" murmelte er und intensivierte seine Bewegungen.

Langsam glitten seine Hände wieder zu ihrem Hüftknochen hinunter und seine Lippen hinterließen eine feurige Spur auf ihrem Bauch, als sie ihnen folgten.

„Und du bist der absolute Wahnsinn!" keuchte sie erregt, als seine Lippen ihre Hüfte berührten. Erwartungsvoll bog sie sich ihm entgegen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Seine Finger verhakten sich in ihrem Höschen und zogen den schwarzen Stoff hinunter. Ginny half ihm, indem sie die Beine nacheinander anhob und war selbst von der Erotik dieser Bewegungen fasziniert. Vorsichtig näherte sich eine Hand ihrer Mitte, während seine Lippen nun an ihren Leisten angekommen waren. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein elektrischer Impuls durch ihren Körper zu rasen schien.

„Soll ich aufhören?" fragte er und blickte auf.

„Bloß nicht!" Sie schrie ihm fast entgegen. Wenn er jetzt aufhören würde, müsste sie sich vermutlich vor lauter Frust aus dem Fenster stürzen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Gut. Ich hätte dich auch nicht gehen lassen. Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Merlin, Tom, hör auf zu reden und mach weiter!" zur Verdeutlichung hob sie ihre Hüfte an.

Sein Lächeln wurde schief und breiter. „Da hat meine kleine Ginny wohl Blut geleckt, kann das sein?"

Frustriert stöhnte sie auf. „Bitte hör nicht auf. Ich brauche dich! Jetzt mach schon, oder ich muss dir Flederwichte an den Hals hexen."

„Ich sagte es doch: du bist zu ungeduldig. Genieß es, Ginny. Entspann dich."

Ginny knurrte. „Ich würde es ja genießen, wenn du endlich weiter machen würdest. Du machst mich völlig verrückt!"

„Gut." kommentierte er und legte die Lippen an ihre Weiblichkeit. Ginny sah und wusste nicht genau was er da tat, aber sie wollte, dass er nie wieder aufhörte. Auch wenn er sich Zeit ließ, kam es ihr nur vor wie Sekunden. Liebevoll spielte er mit seiner Zunge und reizte sie mit seinen Zähnen. Ginny konnte nur die Beine auf seinen Rücken legen und verzückte Laute von sich geben. Zu mehr war sie einfach nicht fähig.

Ein gefährliches Fauchen entfuhr ihr, als das unbeschreibliche Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib plötzlich verschwand und er sich aufrichtete.

Tom entledigte sich seiner Hose und beugte sich über sie.

„Ich denke, du bist bereit, Ginny." knurrte er heiser.

Sie schluckte, atmete tief ein und nickte. „Ok."

Vorsichtig küsste er ihren Hals, als Ginny die Hände auf seine Brust legte. „Ich habe Angst, Tom."

Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das musst du nicht. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Sie schluckte noch einmal und ein nervöser Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass es weh tun soll. Das haben die Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal alle gesagt."

„Ich bin vorsichtig. Ich verspreche es dir. Vertraust du mir?"

Ein ängstliches Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und liebevoll strich sie ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Ja."

Er gab ihr einen fast zärtlichen Kuss und stemmte die Hände neben ihrem Kopf auf das Kissen. „Gut. Ich helfe dir. Leg die Beine um meine Hüfte."

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, gehorchte jedoch. „In Ordnung so?"

„Ja. Jetzt entspann dich."

Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr ihr. Entspannen, der hatte vielleicht Nerven!

„Entspannen und ruhig atmen, Ginny."

Sie spürte deutlich seine Erregung und nickte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr kneifen. _Es ist Tom,_ sagte sie sich, _nur Tom. Bei Harry hättest du genau so viel Angst. Vermutlich sogar noch mehr, weil er keinerlei Erfahrung hat. Tom wird dir nicht weh tun._

„Ok. Ich bin bereit. Tu es."

„Sicher?"

Ginny lächelte mutig und schloss die Augen. „Ja."

Wieder legte er die Lippen an ihren Hals, drängte sich näher heran und drang vorsichtig in sie ein.

Ginny sog zischend Luft ein, doch der Schmerz war weniger schlimm als erwartet. Ein kurzes, leichtes Ziehen durchdrang ihren Unterleib und ihren Rücken, doch es verschwand sehr schnell wieder.

Tom bewegte sich nicht, gab ihr Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und liebkoste zärtlich die weiche Haut ihres Halses. Sie öffnete die Lieder und legte die Wange an seinen Kopf.

„Geht es?" fragte er.

Ginny nickte. „Ja. Es ist ungewohnt…aber schön, glaube ich."

Er lächelte und sah sie an. „Habe ich dir nicht versprochen, vorsichtig zu sein?"

Sie seufzte. „Hast du."

„Gut. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

Ginny legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen fanden seine und sie glaubte, dass ihr noch nie ein Kuss besser gefallen hatte. Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen.

Aufmerksam erfühlte sie den Rhythmus, der erst noch langsam war und sich allmählich steigerte. Seine dunklen Locken kitzelten ihre Stirn und es fiel Ginny immer schwerer zu atmen. Sie merkte, wie viel Zeit er sich für sie nahm, sicher ging, dass es ihr gefiel und dass sie voll auf ihre Kosten kam. Sie bog sich ihm immer mehr entgegen, versuchte ihn noch mehr zu spüren und war von dem berauschenden Lustgefühl beinahe überwältigt.

„Tom…" keuchte sie atemlos, als er seine Zähne an ihrem Hals vergrub. „Ich…ich kann nicht mehr-"

Er knurrte auf, presste sie enger an sich und beschleunigte das Tempo noch ein bisschen mehr.

Ginny schnappte zitternd nach Luft, als alles um sie herum in bunten Farben zu explodieren schien. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren wurde stärker, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren Namen nannte. Sie schrie seinen Namen und drängte sich an ihn.

Ginny bäumte sich stöhnend auf, klammerte sich zitternd an seinen Körper. Sie merkte wie auch er zu einem Höhepunkt kam und sich langsam wieder entspannte. Dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl hatte nachgelassen.

Sie gab keinen Laut mehr von sich und ließ den Kopf erschöpft in die Kissen sinken. „Lass mich nicht los." flüsterte sie leise und Tom nickte. Er hielt die zitternde Ginny im Arm, hielt sie an seine Brust gedrückt und zog sich langsam zurück. Schwer atmend rollte er sich von ihr herunter.

Ginny legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und betrachtete seinen verschwitzten Körper, während sie leise anfing zu weinen.

Er starrte sie verständnislos an. „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

Klang seine Stimme verärgert? Sie wusste es nicht und suchte seine Hand, während sie mit der anderen die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Es war schön. Es war wunderschön." murmelte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. „Oh, Merlin, jetzt hältst du mich für eine verdammte Heulsuse! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich heule. Es war so überwältigend. Ich dachte man braucht Übung, damit das Spaß macht, aber es war so gut!"

Er schwieg und strich mit dem Daumen langsam über ihren Handrücken, während Ginny mit dem Fuß nach der zerknautschten Bettdecke am Fußende des Bettes fischte und sie nach vorne zog. Vorsichtig deckte sie Tom und sich zu.

„Du bist so still. War ich…schlecht?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Sein kalter Blick ruhte auf ihr und er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Wenn sie nur eine Ahnung hätte, wie unglaublich sie war. Wie sie ihn betörte und beinahe willenlos machte… Verdammt, warum hatte er immer noch diese schwache Seite in sich? Die Seite, der Ginny wirklich etwas bedeutete.

„Schickst du mich jetzt einfach weg?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Unsinn. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ginny seufzte beinahe traurig und enttäuscht. „Ich habe dich bestimmt gelangweilt, oder? Du bist wahrscheinlich Besseres gewöhnt. Aufregenderes."

Das schiefe Lächeln flammte kurz auf. „Du warst außerordentlich…erfrischend."

„Also war ich nur eine Abwechslung? Du hast bestimmt reihenweise Frauen, die dir zu Füßen liegen."

Sie war enttäuscht. Und verärgert. Hatte sie denn ernsthaft gedacht, sie würde die Einzige für ihn sein? Ihr hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass es genug andere Frauen gab, mit denen er schlafen konnte. Doch sie versuchte ihren Unmut nicht zu zeigen.

„Sicher, aber für gewöhnlich habe ich keine Zeit, um mich mit irgendjemandem zu beschäftigen."

„Schläfst du oft mit anderen Frauen?"

„Nein. Sie reizen mich nicht. Außerdem fehlt mir die Zeit für belanglose Spielereien."

Ginny horchte auf. „Aber für mich nimmst du dir Zeit? Warum?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie könnte ich meiner kleinen Ginny denn ihren dringlichen Wunsch abschlagen?"

„Du findest also Zeit für mich?" hakte sie nach.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, als er ihre Frage genauer analysierte. „Das war eine einmalige Sache, Ginny. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Du wirst nie wieder hierher kommen."

„Natürlich nicht. Nie wieder."

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Du bist enttäuscht."

Sie senkte beschämt den Blick. „Nein…Ja…Nein. Es ist nur…Du fehlst mir so. Ich weiß, es ist so schrecklich dumm, aber du warst der beste Freund den ich je hatte und gleichzeitig bist du…Du bist…"

„Der Böse. Das willst du sagen, oder?"

Ginny vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ja…Nein. Ich will nicht wieder gehen. Nach all dem, was du getan hast. Was du _mir_ angetan hast. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht schon wieder. Nächtelang habe ich dich in meinen Träumen gesehen und mir gewünscht, nie wieder aufwachen zu müssen. Jetzt sehe ich dich hier vor mir, meinen Tom, und es ist nicht mehr einfach nur Sex."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." bestätigte er.

Ginnys Kopf fuhr in die Höhe. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Was?"

Eines dieser göttlichen Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Denkst du etwa, ich hätte mir sonst so viel Mühe gegeben? Nein. Du bist immer meine kleine Ginny."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Tom beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Lange, zärtlich und dennoch voller Leidenschaft. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Brust, genoss seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Haut und seufzte leise, als er ihren Kopf noch enger heran zog.

Ginny blinzelte und versuchte, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen. Dieser Kuss war unglaublich und er wurde mit jedem Moment immer besser.

Erst ein harsches, lautes Klopfen und das Aufstoßen der Tür brachten ihn ärgerlich dazu, sich von ihren weichen Lippen zu lösen.

„Was?" zischte er.

Ein in sich zusammen gesunkener Draco Malfoy schlich herein und verbeugte sich tief. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine deutliche Unsicherheit, als er den jungen Tom erblickte. „M- My Lord?"

„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann, du Schwachkopf!" giftete Ginny. Wie kam dieses blonde Häufchen Elend dazu, sie bei diesem unglaublichen Kuss zu unterbrechen? „Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Malfoy. Du störst!"

„ _Weasley?_ "

„Ginevra, sei artig." sagte Tom ruhig und wandte sich an Malfoy. „Was ist von so unglaublicher Wichtigkeit, dass du denkst, du könntest mich bei meinem Privatvergnügen stören, Draco?"

Der Blonde schluckte. „Snape. Er will Euch sehen."

„Warum?"

„I-ich weiß nicht."

Toms Blick wurde lauernd. „Du kommst hierher, du störst meine bezaubernde Ginevra und mich, ohne zu wissen warum? Dafür sollte ich dich aufhängen und bei lebendigem Leib ausbluten lassen, wie einen wertlosen Muggel."

Dracos Gesicht wurde panisch und glich mehr denn je dem eines Frettchens. Augenblicklich bekam Ginny tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm.

„Vielleicht könnte er Snape sagen, dass du bald kommst."

Tom strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht könnte er das. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm aber auch eine Lektion erteilen, damit er das nächste mal besser vorbereitet ist."

Ginny glitt mit dem Finger über seine nackte Schulter. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Er wird es sich bestimmt auch so merken können."

„Kannst du das, Draco?"

Der junge Malfoy nickte hastig.

„Gut." Tom zog Ginny wieder zu sich heran, während er ihn mit einer Handbewegung hinaus scheuchte. „Verschwinde."

Das ließ der Blonde sich nicht zwei mal sagen und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Als sie wieder alleine waren, ergriff Ginny Toms Hand und strich sanft über seine Finger. „Das war sehr nachsichtig von dir."

„Das war sehr dumm von mir. Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur irgendjemanden zu verschonen."

Sie lächelte nur und küsste ihn vorsichtig. „Vielleicht finde ich diese Seite an dir gar nicht so übel. Musst du jetzt gleich gehen?"

„Enttäuscht?"

„Ziemlich. Ich dachte, wir hätten die ganze Nacht für uns allein."

Er strich durch ihr Haar. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen, kleine Ginny. Die Pflicht geht nun einmal vor."

„Haben wir nicht noch ein ganz kleines Bisschen Zeit? Ich würde gerne noch mal mit dir rumknutschen." Ihre Augen schienen immer größer zu werden.

„Ich knutsche nicht rum, wie du es nennst."

Sie lachte leise. „Nein, du küsst nur lange und sehr leidenschaftlich. Das gefällt mir."

„ _Du_ gefällst mir." Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen noch einmal auf ihre und stieg dann aus dem Bett.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

„Bei deinem Anblick ist das auch beinahe eine Sünde." sagte er und legte seine Robe wieder an.

Sie zog eine Schmolllippe auf und schlug die Decke etwas zurück, um ihm einen verführerischen Ausblick zu ermöglichen. „Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen? Ich könnte auf dich warten."

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln kam er näher und beugte sich über sie. Behutsam strich er ihr die roten Haare aus der Stirn und küsste sie. Vorsichtig saugte er an ihrer Unterlippe und neckte sie zärtlich mit seiner Zunge.

„Nein, süße Ginny, du musst gehen. Zieh dich an."

Sie seufzte tief. „Ich will nicht. Ich will hier in deinem Bett bleiben. Ich will wieder mit dir schlafen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, als er die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe schloss und auf sie zu kam. Er legte die Arme unter ihre Beine und um ihren Körper. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und stellte sie auf die Füße.

„Nein."

Ginny schloss die Augen und verhakte ihre Finger in dem Stoff seiner Kleidung. „Lass mich bei dir bleiben."

„Ich dachte, du liebst Potter?" fragte er und sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob er verärgert war oder nicht.

„Das ist auch so, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mir egal bist. Du bist mir sogar sehr wichtig. Lass mich bei dir bleiben."

Tom nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Wofür? Was soll das nützen? Willst du dich so niedrig stellen? Willst du so enden? Als bloße Geliebte eines Mannes? Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch das Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Es ist besser so. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf diese dumme Idee komme. Ich würde nicht hierbleiben können. Ich würde es nicht wollen. Ich würde nur dich wollen, nicht das ganze drum herum."

Er ließ sie los und half ihr sich anzuziehen. „Schlag dir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf, Ginny. Du bist mehr wert. Es ist besser für dich."

Sie seufzte. Wehmütig sah sie sich noch einmal in dem Raum um und folgte, als er ihr stumm eine Hand reichte.

Sie war erstaunt, dass er sich so um sie sorgte. Vielleicht bedeutete sie ihm doch irgendetwas. Schließlich hatte er ja gesagt, sie wäre seine Ginny.

„Tom?"

„Mhh?" machte er, als sie sich langsam durch die Korridore bewegten.

Ginny seufzte. „Wo ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich dich auch etwas fragen. Ist das alles wirklich nötig? Der Krieg. All das Blut. Muss das sein?"

Er sah sie lange an. „Ich kann damit nicht aufhören, das weißt du."

Ginny nickte traurig. „Ja…natürlich. Ich dachte nur…Bitte beende es, Tom. Beende es jetzt und komm mit mir. Wir können-"

„Nein. Du weißt, dass es unmöglich ist!"

„Ja. Ich weiß."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis Ginny erneut das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Du weißt, wegen wem ich hier bin, oder? Ich kam nicht zu Voldemort. Ich kam zu Tom."

„Natürlich." Er bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Sie standen am oberen Absatz der großen Treppe und Ginny konnte unten bereits Snape, Malfoy und auch Malfoy Senior erkennen. Letzterer sah noch schlechter aus, als sein Sohn.

Er wollte sie bereits mit sich hinunter führen, als sie ihn plötzlich am Ärmel fest hielt. Ginny sah ihn an und zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht mehr Tom. Das war Voldemort.

„Ich muss noch etwas wissen!" flüsterte sie. „Wenn wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen. Wirst du mich töten?"

Es dauerte lange bis er antwortete. „Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

Sie nickte nur und nahm den Arm an, den er ihr reichte. Das war mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Vorsichtig begleitete er sie hinunter und blieb vor seinen Anhängern stehen.

Ginny schluckte. Plötzlich war etwas anders. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in Toms Nähe. Sie war nicht mehr so mutig wie eben. Erst recht nicht, da die blonden Malfoys und ganz besonders Snape, sie anstarrten.

„Was gibt es so dringendes, Severus?"

„My Lord." Snape verbeugte sich tief und warf Ginny einen schnellen Blick zu. „Potter ist in Gringotts eingebrochen."

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr herum und fixierte Ginny, deren Augen erschrocken geweitet waren.

Nicht nur, weil Harry, Hermine und ihr Bruder so etwas Dummes getan hatten.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung!" krächzte sie. Was mochte Tom wohl jetzt denken? Dass sie ihn nur hatte ablenken wollen, um ihren Freunden genug Vorsprung zu verschaffen?

„Zeig mir deinen Geist!" zischte er und packte sie am Kragen. Er konnte deutlich die Angst in ihren Augen aufflackern sehen, als er ihren Kopf durchstöberte.

Er war gründlich, suchte jeden Gedanken und jede Erinnerung ab. Ginny ließ ihn gewähren. Was hatte sie vor ihm schon zu verbergen? Ihre Gefühle für ihn kannte er nur zu gut.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, trat er zurück und nickte ihr zu. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Severus, nimm sie mit zurück nach Hogwarts. Lucius, hol mir Bella her."

Ginny schluckte. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Snapes Blick lag immer noch auf ihr und auch Draco Malfoy starrte sie an.

Snape verbeugte sich erneut und zog sie mit sich. Traurig warf sie einen Blick zurück. Wie hatte aus ihrem geliebten Tom nur so ein…Monster wie Voldemort werden können?

Wie in Trance ließ sie sich mitziehen, riss sich dann jedoch los. Das sollte das Ende sein? Sie sollte ihn nie wieder sehen?

Ginny stürmte die paar Meter von der Tür bis zur Treppe zurück. Fahrig schlang die die Arme um Toms Hals und küsste ihn ein allerletztes mal. Mit schmerzvollem Gesichtsausdruck schloss sie die Augen und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. Sie waren schmaler, kühler, aber dennoch hatten sie immer noch den selben süßen Geschmack.

Sehnsüchtig seufzte sie in den Kuss hinein. „Danke." flüsterte sie. „Für alles."

„Geh."

Seine leise Stimme hallte in ihrem Ohr noch lange nach, als Snape sie aus dem Haus zog und mit ihr vor die Grenzen von Hogwarts' Ländereien apparierte.


End file.
